Visul
Visul (飛雪; 비설 Biseol) is Yue Bairong's (now Xing Bairong) trainer and his D-Class WH. She was also a member of the former Three Noble Families of the Bairong Empire, the Rain Clan, being the daughter of the clan head Prime Minister Vi. She hid her strength until recently, when she revealed her powers are probably superior than most A-Class WHs Appearance Visul is a slim, well endowed woman with tied up brown hair which is usually put in a bun. She has green eyes and wears earings which can transform into maces. Before becoming a WH, Visul wore a traditional long ruqun, and Chinese hair-piece. Currently she adorns the standard D-Class uniform. Personality Visul is extremely devoted to Xing and will go to great lengths to please him or hide his secrets. Even though she's strong enough to become an A-Class WH, she prefers to remain D-Class to stay close to Xing. Despite this, she cannot stand his slacking and girl-chasing. Story History Four years ago, Visul used to watch over Yue's studying, often times going about the Bairong Empire searching for him, as Yue was lazy and always skipped class. Although she predicted his being chosen as the new Emperor, she reveals her beliefs that he does not deserve it, as he is very lazy. After Yue was chosen as emperor, Visul saved Lee Bairong at his palace. When Lee noticed that he had not seen anybody around, and how silent it was, he deduced that a person that his father had sent his men against him. Opening the door and resolving to take down as many enemies as he could, he instead finds the butchered corpses of the assassins sent after him. Shocked, he identifies them as the Night Crow, the Emperor's elite assassins. Visul then appears with a broadsword, and he identifies her as their killer, as the broadsword she wielded was covered in blood, and the wounds of the men were identical of those from her weapon. When he asks her if she had killed his followers, she told him that she arrived after the Night Crows took over the palace. Lee asked Visul if she was there to kill him, but she denies this, and says that she came on her own accord and stating that "Prince Yue does not want Lee to die here". When Lee wanted to kill her, he decides not to, stating that he would "lose my life like an idiot".Chapter 54 When Yue switches places with Xing, she appears besides him as he leaves, stating that she was chosen to watch over him and that she is far from retirement. The Knight and Rose Arc She is next seen when Xing tries to hit on Tasha, smashing through the wall with her hammers and hitting him with them. She then proceeds to drag him away and "educate" him. Visul accompanies Xing and Tarras to the Bairong Empire and is with the Unnamed Team during the train ride, where she attempts to get Tarras back on focus after Tania Doberg commands him to go to the south. Deception in Bairong Arc After Xing embarks in a battle against Lee, Visul shows concern over him. However, Tarras tells her not to worry, as he is an A-Class WH. He also notes that WHs are great escape masters. Moments after Tarras receives a text telling him to gather at the South, which causes him to break down when reminded of his sister while Visul tries to comfort him. During this time, three witches approach them. When Ameton questions Visul about calling Yue, Xing, Tarras tells her that he knows no Yue. Visul then uses Sting against him, knocking him out and making sure he does not learn of Xing's secret. She then faces Ameton herself, using Shinsok to slam her into the ground, then Kaiser Fist to knock them away. After doing so she states that she must dispose of those who know Xing's (Yue's) secret as she summons a pair of maces and announces that there is one D-Class WH that is stronger than all A-Classes. After defeating Ameton, the two remaining witches approach her. Xiao comments on how strong "big sis" (Visul) is, despite being a D-Class WH, and that the only noteworthy D-Class WHs are witches, but Visul is not a witch, either. Xiao then proceeds to surround Visul with her puppet WHs. Visul notes that she could not detect any Chi from them, and deduces that Xiao is a necromancer. Xiao confirms this, and replies that her puppets are corpses. After attacking Visul, Visul seemingly dies, but appears behind the Witch, unscathed. She proceeds to attack Xiao, but is stopped by Myun, who attempts to counterattack, but Visul dodges it with Shinsok. When Visul tries to attack again, however, Myun uses Shinsok, kicking Visul away. Myun explains that she has the power to replicate abilities. She then comments on how much mana it took to replicate Visul, hinting on how powerful Visul really is. Although Visul attempts to drag out the battle until Myun runs out of mana, Xiao reminds her of her puppets. Learning that the only way to defeat her fallen comrades was to bash their heads in, Visul becomes extremely angry and promises to exterminate both of them, especially because her master was still on the battlefield. After an unseen battle, Visul is defeated, although Xiao and Myun hint that the battle was very long, and that they used up a lot of mana doing so. As Myun is about to impale Visul through the heart, Tarras reawakens and blasts them with Earth Flower, saying that he had "some unfinished business with 'Big Sis' over here". When Tarras fights Myun, when Myun uses some of Visul's powers, Tarras asks her why he never saw Xing using those powers, to which Visul replies that Xing always slacked off, so Xing probably had no idea about this ability. Just before Tarras transports Myun to Alcatraz, a Night Crow assassin appears and kills Xiao. The Night Crow turns out to be Visul's elder brother, Vihyun, who has come to kill all the intruders, including her and Tarras. Although Visul is obviously upset that her brother is willing to kill her, Tarras is indignant that he had "stolen his prey" (Xiao). When Visul asks her brother why he was doing this, he claims that Xing (real Yue) was the reason why the emperor was suffering and why the Bairong Empire fell. After Tarras uses the Dancing Earth in the center of the Capital of Bairong, Visul hits him on the head for doing so although Tarras made the excuse that it was the best way to deal with all of the Night Crows they were fighting against. Visul reappears; knocking away Lee as he is about to kill Xing. She attempts to attack him but is intercepted by Calia. She is then suprised when Ameton, who she believed to be beaten earlier, appears behind her unscathed. Amused Ameton flicks a bit of mana at Visul, stating that was how Visul's earlier attack felt. At this moment, Calia attacks, and overwhelms Visul, though is stopped from killing her by Lee. As the three leave, Visul shouts out for Lee to come back, but is only rebuffed that leaving them with their lives was simply repaying his debt from the time Visul saved him. Before Lee leaves, he warns Visul to train Xing to be stronger, else the king she serves will be no more. Escape from Britain Arc Visul arrives in Britain with Tarras where he's dragged off by Tania. She sees Elmar Hyacinth waiting for Xing and decides to have a gossip session with her. Powers and Abilities Chi Techniques: Visul is a Martial Arts master. She has complete control over her chi and is able to use many techniques. However, Chi-enhanced techniques, despite their impressive power and quick preparation, do not last long.Cho, Jung-man (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Q&A. Ki-oon. ISBN 978-2-35592-053-0She is shown to be one of the greatests master in the empire, capable of killing an entire elite squadron with barely an effort. She was hinted to be stronger than Lee Bairong and Xing Bairong, although in their last battle she was crushed by the former servants with barely an effort. *'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. It gives Visul the ability to walk on water (or any liquid surface). Visul notes that Xing can't use this because he never paid attention in her classes. *'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. *'Shinsok' (신속 Sinsog; Swift): The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be used by geniuses that has skills that are emperor worthy. Her speed was comparable to Lee's, as noted by Ameton. Her speed was enough to run past Xiao's puppets without being noticed. **'Kaiser Fist' (패왕붕권 Paewangbung-gwon): The only named technique so far using Shinsok, it consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city districts. It has been given the title, "Ultimate King Fistblow", because of its immense power, a power that only the most skilled Chi users can access. She managed to destroy a huge area in a single blast. *'Enhanced Speed': Using the Chi techniques, Visul can reach blinding speeds that can only be countered by better masters of speed and Chi usage. She often surprises his opponents by appearing right next to them in an instant, then defeating them in a single blow. *'Enhanced Strength': Using Chi, Visul's attacks can do damage not possible with ordinary strength. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained in Bairong, Visul has learned and mastered all the martial arts styles in the Bairong Empire. Immense Chi Reserve: Visul's chi reserve is large enough to use Kaiser Fist but it has been noted to be less than Xing's. Equipment Broad Sword: Visul managed to massacre a large group of Night Crows with this blade with ease, a feat very few can do. Twin Chuí: Visul wields two chuí, which she can use with relative ease, breaking through a wall and even throwing it at Xing. She can summon them through the beads in her earrings. Sting: Visul possesses neurotoxin needles, which she used to paralyze Tarras Doberg and knock him out to prevent him from learning Xing's secret. The effect of the stings were said to paralyze a person for a week. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. Visul modified her uniform in order to hide her strength, which is worth an A-Class WH. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. Relationships Xing Bairong Visul and Xing have known each other since they were young. Visul was hired as Xing's servant and continues to loyally follow him. As his servant, Visul does what she can to make Xing happy even when Xing hasn't commanded her to, such as killing the Night Crows hunting Lee and knocking Tarras out to keep Xing's secret. Visul gets upset at Xing's lack of ambition, laziness and skirt chasing ways, though they still get along well. Visul still trains Xing to be stronger and tampered with her WH uniform to stay close to Xing. Vihyun Visul cares for Vihyun due to the fact that they are siblings. Despite him trying to kill her, Visul showed relief and gratefulness when Tarras didn't kill him. Trivia *It can be assumed that she was given a D-Ranked color because she was suppressing her Chi. however, as her uniform did not change even during her battles when her Chi was not suppressed, it is also possible she has tampered with the uniform somehow. *In Chapter 59, it was revealed that the Night Crow who killed Xiao was Visul's brother. *She was hired as Yue (now Xing) master-of-arms for her physical attractiveness to motivate him because he was slacking his martial arts training. *Her hobby is training, and she likes her family, martial arts, gossip and snack time and hates slackers who skip school instead of studying. *Visul's Zodiac sign is Aquarius. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Hunter Category:Bairong